wings_of_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Artemis the FowlWing/Infobox How-To Guide!
Okay, first off, I would like to introduce two infoboxes! Well, maybe not "introduce" the first one, because I didn't make it, but definitely publicize them so that everyone knows what they are and where to get them. Remember, if there is something missing from these infoboxes or you feel like they serve no purpose, you can always edit them! Just please don't edit them to include stupid stuff, and make sure to notify an admin/bureaucrat when you edit it so that we can make an annoucement about it or something or see if what you added is actually useful. The first one, the one I didn't make, is the Character infobox. It looks like this: To put it in, put this: You can also put in and edit it in the Visual Editor if you edit using the visual editor. Got it? Good! The second one is the first of a series that I'm doing. I'll post the other two later. It's the Cat Group infobox! It can be used for Canon or Fanon cat groups. I'll probably make a Dragon Group infobox and a Cat-Dragon Group infobox later, if this infobox is well received. It looks like this: To get the info box, add this to your page in Source Mode: You can also put in in the Visual Editor and edit it that way. MAKING an Infobox Now, we can go on to actually making an infobox! First, to make one, you must create a page. It should be called Template:Whatever you want the infobox to be called. Choose "Blank Page" where it asks you for the type of page. Like this: Make the page. Wait a second for it to load. Then, when it asks you what kind of template you want to make, you have two options: you can choose Infobox to begin with, and edit it that way, or you can choose Data at first and then edit it to make it into an Infobox. It all depends on what you think would be easier and/or more useful, so please read all of the steps before attempting to make one! If You Choose Infobox First This way of making infoboxes is a very easy way, but does not allow for much customization. When it asks you what kind of template it is, choose infobox, like this: So, if you chose Infobox first, you will see a screen that looks a lot like this: From here, you just have to click and dragon the boxes on the screen to rearrange them: or simply click on them to edit their labels: You can also click on the boxes at the right side of the screen to add elements, like this: This way is extremely easy and very useful for beginners! If You Choose Something Other Than Infobox First Okay, now choosing something other than the infobox option at first might seem like a no-brainer, but if you do it this way it is easier to customize it with CSS and ultimately create the best infobox you can. However, it is much harder, and requires some coding knowledge beforehand. So, first, when it asks you what kind of template you want to make, you can just choose something random or just "Unknown", like this: Now, when you click "Add" to start editing, you will see a screen a lot like this, but without an arrow: So, the arrow I have hopefully helpfully added on is pointing towards the part of the page that shows what kind of template your infobox is at the moment. The pencil to the side of the type of template shows that it can be edited; so, click on it, and you should go back to the "template choosing page". Choose Infobox, like this: Save your changes, which will take you back to the editing page. I will add the rest of this... later! I know, I know, I need to finish this blog post, should have planned this all out before making the post XD Category:Blog posts